Cinderella Horror Backwards Version
by KaminariRyuu
Summary: Meet the interesting backwards version-my version of Cinderella. From English Princess to Japanese Banchou, this story will have you laughing with The Fear. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Goldy Locks Fran

There once was a very content girl. She clung to her father like the bark of a tree. He bought her jewels and anything young girls could ask for. However, she wasn't so materialistic even though some would call her situation spoiled. The only thing she ever desired was the warmth of her father's embrace against the cold purity named snow. Despite what most thought of her, a rich girl with everything, she never had the one wish she always wanted; her father's mutual love. He traveled all over seas often leaving her in the care of some broken down maid or grotesque butler. She didn't mind it much although it still hurt her every time he went away.

Her father was what you call a businessman, an entrepreneur. There was no one who could stand in his way, no one that could stop him! At least, that's what everyone thought. He would design from animal clothing and masks to cathedrals and mansions. Whatever he designed people would buy. Sometimes he had so many clients that he would have to stay longer than intended in places like Japan, Korea, and America. Back in England, the young girl would be changing into multiple outfits; all would be for the most idiotic of occasions. Like dinnertime to playtime to school…all quite random and needless.

She wore glamorous gowns and Lolita dresses with long curled hair. However, when the maids or butler were not looking, she'd transform into a normal girl in blue jeans, sweatshirt, and straight ponytail hair. She'd be "lost" for hours at a time in a dark part of the forest playing with all the animals. She'd watch in awe as spiders spun their webs and foxes playing tag. Then she'd sneak in with a special makeshift door she created. She was called Cinderella for her love of simplicity. The other kids would call her goldy locks and Fran (St. Francis), for her love of animals. Her hair was always dyed blonde. She was always an exhibit for her father; a rare treasure.

Her mother had died after childbirth and she's always been told by her father's friends how she looked just like her mother, innocent and golden. She would nod and pretend to be mute. She sounded like her father, a dark low voice full of authority. One night after the party, she was caught in the act of changing into a tomboy by none other than her father. He was extremely fatigued and swaying. "Father!" She beamed. "Charles!" is what he heard. Charles ran up and hugged her tightly, his hand resting on her behind. "Daddy? Daddy!" Cinderella cried. "Oh Charles." Is what he heard. She was embraced 'til morning. When she woke up, he was gone. Her father had decided to leave her the house in England and move to Japan permanently.

She was left alone without any assistance. The staff refused to care for her and decided to move to Japan with the master. They told him that there was someone watching over her to give him peace of mind. The house and utilities were paid for so she only had to learn to eat. She put on her tomboy clothes and went to the woods. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of shining emerald eyes followed.


	2. Chapter 2: Golden Stained Glass

"Hello little foxes." She said trying to sound cute. They hissed and she sighed. "…but my true voice sounds so evil. I'm a good girl right? I'm Cinderella." The foxes curled around her and she sighed contently. "Dearest friends, I have some bad news. My wish backfired. 'Be careful what you wish for' I have finally learned the meaning." Her tear-streaked face sent shivers of rage down the owner of the eyes spine. He continued to watch intrigued. "Daddy embraced me last night. It was like how he embraces mommy. He kept calling my mother's name over and over again. Now I realize why I wear dresses and have my hair dyed. Now I can start anew though! My hair will be its shining black; my eyes will be red instead of those contacts, and I'll be free."

"Oh." She realized. "I need to get money. I need food you know? Can you guys teach me how you find food?" The foxes jumped from her lap and beckoned her to follow. She skipped off happily with them. The eyes followed. "I think I'll finish middle school here and go to freshman year in Japan; but I need money! Ah! This is not fair!" She sobbed. The foxes twirled around her and she began laughing. "Thank you my friends." She giggled. They pointed with their paws at a young rabbit. "It's so cute." She squealed and the foxes growled. "I'm sorry." She apologized. They bared their fangs and one struck. She watched in horror as he ripped the neck and tore off the flesh like a true savage beast.

The other began eating and the one that killed gave her a tiny piece. She chewed it and tears welled up in her eyes. She knew and understood but she felt that rabbit was a bit like her. The foxes ran around her feet in a triumphant dance. "Don't force yourself to be like what they expect." The green eyes appeared from the shadows. He was the Dark Prince of the Pandemonium, Lucifer's son. "Mahou at your service. From what I see, you know me well." Cinderella's eyes were wide with fear. He is the ultimate black cat to cross your path. "Relax, I won't harm you. In fact, I'm here to help you. If you follow me to my new palace in Japan, this prince charming will let you live there, and your hair will be made of gold and your shoes as beautiful as stained glass. You'll live in the laugh of luxury. The strongest will bow before you. All I ask in return for this is that you be mine. From a very long time ago, I have been watching you grow. I like how the animals flock to you and guide you; how the mightiest are the most gentle towards you."

She shook her head and the foxes stood in front of her with bristled fur and snarling teeth. "Wait. Think about it. You wish to find your father and tell him everything ne? Then, do what I wish." "No. I won't be someone's property. I am me, and that's all I am. I refuse to be someone else's." "I see. Well then, I have no choice. I must take you with me. You shall only call me Master." His whistle sounded like an eerie wind and wolves made of shadow came from the ground and surrounded her; eyes wild with hunger. The foxes stood to give her a fighting chance, but she talked them down. She didn't want them hurt. "I'll be ok. I love you foxes. Miyu and Miyavi, do take care." With that, Damien wrapped his arms around her chest to chest. Cinderella had a dark face as they were engulfed in a dark black flame.

An Azalea lay where they once stood. "Take care of yourself for me." That's what her father meant.


	3. Chapter 3: Dripping Sin

Japan was much more different than England. She felt overwhelmed. Surrounded by Bittersweet, Damien told her, "Trust me. As long as you're with me, you'll be safe. Keep in mind tough, if you turn on me, I'll turn on your father and everything you hold dear." "Please don't! I beg you! I'll clean, cook, and anything else you ask of me! Just please spare my family!" "Then be my personal maid…in and out of the bedroom." He smirked with sin dripping off his tongue. Fran was terrified, but she loved her father. She nodded. He gave her his trench coat and they walked inside. Before she did though, she saw a Dandelion. "Wishes come true." That's what the language says. She wished she saw a feverfew or a Eucalyptus. Then surely protection would be assured. Hyssop wards away evil spirits. Nothing would happen though. She was all alone. Ever since her father held her in such a way… she missed her father. Though he did such an ungodly thing, he was her only family. She wanted his mutual love. Be careful what you wish for.

"Strip." He commanded as she stood shaking in his bedroom. The door was closed. It was only the two of them. She hadn't a choice. She did what he told her. "Now hold your breast and squeeze." She did and moaned. "You're so easy." He was very pleased. Though no longer a virgin, she was still so angelic. He wanted to ruin it. He wanted to strip her wings. She put a finger inside her and wiggled it, feeling herself all inside. She panted and moaned and screamed and cried. Damien sighed contently. It was time. He made her crawl on her hands and knees like a cat and pull down his pants with her teeth. Her eyes were swollen from hot tears and her voice so hoarse from crying. "I'll make you a succubus." He smiled evilly. She kissed his member and used a nail to lightly scrape against him. It was so traumatic. "Faster. Deeper. Do you want me to kill your last remaining family member? Ah~" He sighed contently as he went to change clothes.

She lay there soaked in a white liquid in an adults-only world. A Jonquil was placed in her hand as he went out the door. She cried. It meant a desire for a return of affection. She fell silent as exhaustion overcame her. "I was benighted by darkness." Cinderella was then benighted by black. When she woke up, she was dressed in a white sailor uniform with pink trim. She was in a rather large dark room with pink accents. She lay in a California King bed with a steel head board and foot board. Her sheets were pink silk with matching fluffy pillows. A clear vase filled with pink clear water, held black full bloom roses. They were organized to perfection.


	4. Chapter 4: Shikabane

-Question for my readers, which ending sounds best?

Scenario 1: Damien says something like, "Though I may be no prince charming, I'm deeply in love with you and would protect you with all my being."

Scenario 2: Something happens and it turns out that Damien was actually a king's son cursed by the devil to act the way he did because of the curse. Cinderella breaks it and he becomes the knight on a shining white horse she's always dreamed of.

Scenario 3: Cinderella finally becomes insane and takes Damien as her husband. They rule Hell after killing Lucifer and overtake Earth sending it up in flames. Fran kills her father out of the misery he made her feel and abandonment of the last part of her virtuous self.

Scenario 4: She becomes Banchou (School Gang Leader), her father finds out, and tries to put an end to it. She likes her new self and denounces Charles as her father and says that "I haven't any earthly father. My father is far below with a heart made of ice and cauldrons that boil the souls of the wicked." -

Fran took a shower and put the clothes back on that the devil's son set out for her. Even if it looked like she was clean, she needed to try again her way. She looked at herself in the mirror. Gazing back at her was a worn beauty with wine red eyes, blood red lips, sharp experienced features, bleeding black hair, and three sixes ringed together in the middle of her cleavage like some sort of kiss mark. "Where's my prince charming? Where's my father? Where are my animal friends? Where am I? What am I? What have I become?" She yelled in tremendous pain and smashed her fist into the mirror. The mirror shattered, but repaired itself immediately right before her eyes. Her fist, on the other hand, had long gashes, puncture wounds, and bled crimson freely and fast-flowing dropping to the pink tile floor. She couldn't feel a thing.

"So you take even pain away from me? What am I to you huh? Ah! Why am I like this?" She cried as her knees buckled. She toppled over in a heap of hot wet tears. Damien came in and told her that it was time for her to go to school, and that as long as she came home before midnight, the rest of the time she could use to search for her father. She got up and listened as he told her the lies she was to say when the she was asked of her past. She nodded slowly, and instead of a shining white horse to take her to school, a coal horse with flaming hooves, mane and tail, and sockets for eyes stood neighing waiting patiently. His saddle and bridle was made of solid gold. Fran ran away in horror. Damien watched her and chuckled darkly. He kissed the muzzle of the horse. "Don't you worry none young nightmare. She'll come around to loving you. She'll give you a name worthy of such a fine creature." Damien told him.

She bowed and introduced herself to the class. "My name is Oni Cinderella. I live with my older brother in the old mansion in this city. Our parents have passed on, and it was their final wish that my brother and I study in my father's hometown before heading back to my mother's homeland, England."


	5. Chapter 5: Shikabane Continued

"You're half Japanese? That's so cool! What's England like? What type of clothes do they wear? I'm dying to know!" A boy with shiny green hair and matching eyes began chattering away.

"Shut up for one minute would you Ivan? Good grief you're such a chatty Cathy." A girl with streaks of blue hair yelled at him.

"Quit your bickering! You're making our new student frightened! I'll get out my medieval weaponry!" Misaki sensei shouted.

The kids piped down and Cinderella sat in the seat between Ivan and Ivy, the girl with blue streaks.

"I bet she's not foreign. No matter how you look, she looks like a demon more than a girl from English heritage." A girl whispered to another girl.

"I bet that's how she got her last name. I mean, look at her. No way is that cute voice real. Let's shun her." The girl whispered back.

Having the hearing like other animals around her, Cinderella heard it all. It was ok. It was all ok. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't be broken already. She's a good girl! She's Fran, Cinderella!

She felt herself tearing up, and just when she was about to ask to be excused, a Black Widow spider crawled in and landed on one of the whispering girl's desk.

"Ah! Kill it Jack!" She cried as she ran behind what Cinderella presumed something of a boyfriend was. She didn't know what a boyfriend was. The two times a guy has been interested in her were times that led to rape.

Jack, trying to be impressive, went to smash it with his shoe when his foot came into contact with Cinderella's wrist instead. Cinderella winced, but didn't regret pushing the spider away.

"What the hell? Why'd you do that? Those things can kill you!" Jack yelled at Cinderella.

"Every life is precious! The spider didn't do anything to you! How dare you try and kill it! It won't hurt you unless you hurt it!" She yelled, almost forgetting to use her cute voice.

Everyone walked away as Cinderella walked to the infirmary with the spider on her shoulder.

"Thank you~" The spider whispered as she jumped off of her shoulder and went out the open window.

Cinderella didn't hear the magic words the spider had said for she was too occupied with the enormous pain that just came in her wrist. She doubled over in pain right before she reached for the infirmary's door…


	6. Chapter 6

"Wakey wakey my dear sweet child. My, you have been under so much stress that you just fell. Oh goodness, you poor child." A guy with pointy black-tipped ears smiled with Mayan-like teeth.

He wore a glowing white lab coat that matched his glowing white hair.

"My name is Exp. It's short for something, but if I tell you, you'll be able to know my summoning name, and summon me anytime you like." The sensei said as he stretched out his hand.

"You're a demon. I remember in one of my mother's books that when you shake a demon's hand, you sign a deal." Cinderella said as she crawled up against the headboard.

Exp laughed as he said, "Oh! What a bright child you are! Damien told me all about you. He said you were quite the looker both in and out of the bedroom."

Cinderella glared at him, and he just laughed.

"Oh, you must make a wonderful familiar! I shall enjoy our time together. Damien said I didn't have to use my human form around you, and I was glad. I mean, even the smallest part of concealment is like denying a demon's existence. It hurts excruciatingly so. I can see that you're not normal as well Miss Cinderella." Exp said as he gave her a juicy red lollipop. "No strings attached; I promise on my demon soul."

She took it from Exp, careful not to touch his hand. She was guided toward the door with a nicely pink-wrapped wrist. She didn't know when in the conversation that he wrapped her wrist. She decided not to think about it and walked to her third period.

"Only one more class after third and then lunch..." She thought happily. She had always wanted to eat on the rooftop so that's where she planned to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

She had homeroom, **math, biology, gym, lunch, English Lit, and finally, computer tech.** Her class line-up was typical for a transfer student. She walked down to the bottom of the staircase and entered Biology. When she sat down in her chair, it felt wet. She swiped her hand under her and spider guts covered it. It was a black widow spider; though the same one she didn't know. She looked again, and it was a baby widow. She gasped in horror and felt tears come to her eyes. She swallowed them down though and washed her hands.

When she exited the bathroom, a man was waiting for her. Smiling, he promised nothing but pain and misery. "Hello Miss Cinderella. I see you have returned from Exp. My name is Asp. Remember that in this school, Exp is 'Hiiro sensei' and I am 'Akihito (bright) sensei'. The both of us have been sent to watch over you. You should really quit the innocent Fran act. Anyway, in school or around non-magic people, you call us sensei." A man with a dark voice and dark hair tied loosely in a ponytail hovered over her and whispered in her ear the darkness within his heart.

No one seemed to notice, and that's what worries her the most. She walked back to her class with Asp following behind her.

Pretending like nothing happened; Asp walked in and smiled cheerfully at everyone, but in his eyes was a different kind of smile just for Cinderella. Cinderella sat down next to an empty seat. They had tables for working on, and three seats in three rows. Cinderella was front and center with Ivy and Ivan sitting behind her. They seemed to no longer welcome her.

The class seemed long. They were nowhere near the anatomy part yet. Cinderella hated the fact that the more she answered the questions and the more quizzes she got perfect on, the more pleased Asp was. She didn't want to gain any respect from demons. She is a good girl. She's Fran, Cinderella!

She wearily came to gym and for some reason; she felt he would be a demon as well. Fortunately, he just looked like one of the tough pedophile muscle-enhanced coaches that were kind to females only because he got hard off of them. Cinderella noticed that she would have to be especially careful. He had the look that both Damien and her father had…

"Well hello new meat. Just relax with Ivy and the other girls. Watch the men play. It's quite fun, and you know…you can come by after lunch, and I'll treat you to a special meal. Yesterday was my 40th birthday, and I need someone to share the white cake with." The coach breathed in her ear suggestively.

"Um, hey Ivan! Pass me the basketball!" Cinderella said obviously uncomfortable.

The coach simply smirked in sensuous delight as Ivan reluctantly handed her the ball, and Cinderella shot, not really looking where she was going. She made it in with gracious ease. Everyone was stunned. The coach ran up to her and proposed his love for her. Cinderella screamed in horror and ran off.

She ran and ran until she made it to the roof. "Surely, no one will find me here," she thought and sighed contently while blue birds landed on her gracefully. She laughed and played heartily with her new found friends. Even a hawk swooped down with a plate of carrots, and the rabbit that got the carrots. A raven cawed and swooped down as well landing on her head as she ate the carrots the bunny shared with her. She pets each animal and ate each carrot inched over to her.

Suddenly, the blue birds flew off and two shadows ran toward her slithering on the ground. Cinderella clutched the bunny tightly to her chest while the hawk and raven ruffled their feathers aggressively.

The shadows came from the ground and turned into silhouettes then into Asp and Exp.

"Clearly, school isn't cutting it out for you. Damien says that you'll be home schooled from now on by us. You may go early and look for your father. Oh, I need the bunny." Asp said as Fran jerked it away protectively. Asp was too quick and snatched it from her anyway.

"No!" Cinderella cried as its head was pulled off with ease by the ears. The blood splattered over Cinderella and Asps' edifices. Asp smiled contently. Cinderella realized she wasn't allowed to play with the innocent rabbits.

The hawk perched on her shoulder and used one of its wings to wrap around her head comfortably. The raven cawed and went back home.

When the raven was going home, it stopped and perched on Cinderella's window. Then it left and planted itself upon the nightmare's head; the beast still standing where Fran had left him...

Cinderella walks out of the school with the drop out papers already taken care of for her. She walked sluggishly as listless as Asp was with the rabbit. Cinderella smiled sadly as the hawk nuzzled her neck with her head.

"Thanks girl. I should give you a name huh? How about Aliarfriend? It sounds demonic though…" Cinderella was cut off by a happy sound coming from the hawk's beak. "Will Damien be ok with this? He doesn't seem to like his maids/mistresses with pets…" Again, Cinderella was cut off by a happy sound from the hawk.

Cinderella decided to walk through town. Luckily, the mark on her chest was hidden inside her skin so at least that's not why passerby's stared. Cinderella read once that the marks that the darkness leaves on someone only come out when the marker appears and when fellow marked ones come together in groups of three or more.

Cinderella continued walking through town, looking for some sign of her father. Ali, Fran's nickname for Aliarfriend, kept watch outside as she went into _True Minutiae._ It was a store that her father started out and made it into a gold mine. She went in and was overwhelmed at all that was there. The dresses were like a rainbow of individualistic styles. Many of the "Lolita Shota" styles were dresses that she had worn. Looking at the price tag made her gasp. Even if she had all the root of all evil (money) she could ever want, it wouldn't be enough to buy these clothes. Especially if Damien found out, she wouldn't get over the trauma.

"Hello. May I help you young lady?" A man with deep hazel eyes and matching hair came her way. She recognized him as Frederick.

"Hello Frederick…san. How is your family? Is Clarice fully cured now?" Cinderella clasped her hands over her mouth. She couldn't help it! She really was too nice! She was supposed to be discreet about her stay here.

"Yes, Clarice is well. Cinderella, why are you here? You think I didn't notice it was you when you walked in the door? You look just like your father after all. I usually find you playing with foxes and speaking in that cute accent. Then you turn to your true monstrous form. If you're looking for your father, he's in bed at his mansion. I'm here to observe the store in his stead. He won't see you. He's still in shock and pain from his illness. Take something from the store and never return. Demon children are not welcome. Your father has cut all ties except for monetary support. Don't worry though. Clarice is using that money to get back on Ice." Frederick said as he handed her a silvery bag and pushed her out the door.

Ali perched on her shoulder as she peeked into the bag. Tears ran down Cinderella's face. Her baby blanket was nestled inside being slowly eaten by cockroaches. Cinderella threw it in the dumpster, and with a weary heart and soul, she staggered home.

Ali grabbed her by the collar with her talons and got her in through the open window of her room. Cinderella collapsed on the bed and fell fast asleep. Ali covered her up, and shut the window.


	8. Chapter 8

"_No. No please….no. No. No! Save me someone!"_ Cinderella woke up soaking in sweat and light-headed. Damien had violated her while the crowd of hateful people watched and laughed…she was glad it was only a dream, but the dream brought her worst fears to reality.

Quietly, she crept downstairs for some water. She gasped and hid behind a pillar. Damien and someone that looked a lot like him but older, sat discussing something in Hellish Tongue. Cinderella shouldn't have been able to understand them, but she did. She listened in on the conversation, starting with Damien.

"Father, Cinderella aka Fran belongs with us. Yes, she's the kind innocent beauty of an angel, but her power over animals is nothing like Saint Francis. She's perfect for us. Her demonic name should be Emberswept. Make her demon form unleash, father."

"No son. It must be unleashed by her and her alone. If I force the change on her when she's not ready she could die. Besides, she may have the appearance and voice of a demon, but her power is that of angels. Still, I'm glad that you're not hurt my son by stealing her virtue. If she's as powerful as you say, you might not have survived. Her powers could have released and destroyed you. Be careful my son. **Cinderella, come here.**" Akuma ordered in a demonic voice. Fran couldn't refuse the call and appeared before Akuma. He smiled kindly at her, but she wasn't fooled. He wasn't harmless; he would kill her if he wanted to.

"My, you are quite the sight to behold. You inherited your father's features in every way except for your face. Hmm…very interesting Damien. I shall approve of this for now. Have you put guards on her?" Akuma asked him as he cupped Fran's face in his hands. His long yellow talons gently slid down her face, as if he applied any more pressure he would make her bleed. Fran shivered at his touch. It seemed to please him as he began to fade away.

"Yes, I have Asp and Exp as well as a nightmare of her own to call." Damien replied unaffected. With that, Akuma nodded and vanished. Once he was gone, Damien grabbed Fran's wrist and pulled her out where the nightmare was still waiting for her. He told her, "He has accepted you as his master. Brand him with a name that will make him yours forever. I can't deal with this right now! I don't care. Stay until you make him yours." Damien walked off leaving Fran in tears and confusion.

Once he was gone, Fran was all alone in the night with the nightmare. "Um, so I brand you? That sounds so horrible. I don't want to own your soul like some de… I'm sorry. I mean you no offense." Fran stuttered and tried to touch his muzzle with her hand. He moved a little closer, and Fran moved her hand back by reflex. She apologized again, and the horse seemed to say, "Its ok. I want you to own me, to save me. Make me yours." Fran couldn't ignore those eyes and touched his muzzle with her palm. He whinnied, and it sounded like a cry of sorrow and relief.

"Sungsirrow…" Fran whispered and suddenly it was like she had two hearts inside her beating as one. She looked deeper and found it was the nightmare's heart. She could hear his thoughts, his emotions. She literally held his heart. She gasped. She had unknowingly become one with the horse. As long as her heart beats, he won't be free of her, and if she died, he would go with her. She also felt as if this stranger was like an old forgotten friend. She wanted to pet him and cuddle against him. His mane flared out and wrapped around her hand. It was warm and soft and didn't hurt her at all; almost as if it were an illusion, a transparent ghost. She looked into his eyes and they were filled with happiness and completeness. Still, Fran could see and sense that bit of sorrow in his heart.

She bid Sungsirrow goodnight and went inside. Sung, his nickname, had said that Fran wasn't obligated to tell Damien his full name. When Fran went inside and Damien ran up to her and asked for it, she declined and went to bed. Fran entered her room and fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Fran woke up the next morning, she screamed and fell out of the bed; or at least she tried to. A hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist. "Master, it's me; Sungsirrow. You were crying in your sleep and called me. I came to you and held you throughout the night. Please calm down." The man telling her this was in fact a young boy around 12 with fiery orange hair and big dark eyes. Fran knew the boy was telling the truth as soon as she saw those eyes of his.

"Sung, how are you like this? What happened?" Fran asked confused.

"Master, surely you feel it as well, a change in yourself because of our bind last night. When you made me your familiar, I gained a human form so I could protect you even more. My form is that which you most desire in a human male. I didn't know you had a thing for little boys, master." Sung explained and teased.

"I don't, but I guess I wanted a young idol; an innocence that I feel like I've lost since my first encounter with Damien. I've always wanted a brother to cherish as well. Is that bad?" Fran asked worriedly.

Sung shook his head and kissed her forehead. "I'm going out to get scouted so I can become an idol and protect you." With that said, Sung vanished in a fiery wind leaving Fran alone once again.

Fran got out of bed and declared that she was going to school and to her father's place of residence. Japan couldn't have too many mansions…


End file.
